darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubikon
Cubikons are one of the toughest, if not the toughest, NPCs to destroy on Dark Orbit. These NPCs roam in the outer sections of the galaxy awaiting to be attacked. Cubikons do not actually do any damage but what makes them fierce is their Protegits which are produced from inside the Cubikon and attack in large numbers, the players who are attacking the Cubikon. Cubikons take a long while to destroy due to their high shield and hit point ratings. It is recommended that only higher level players attack these NPCs . Locations Cubikons are located in X-6 sectors. In 1-6 you can find it at the red giant in the middle of the map. In 2-6 it can usually be found at the moon there. pp was here Overview A Cubikon will not attack you until it is fired upon. If you attack a Cubikon it will start departing Protegits to fight you. A Cubikon does not do any damage, instead it is the Protegits who inflict the damage. When a group of Protegits attack a single player, or multiple players, the total amount of damage dealt increases. There are around 4 quests dealing with Cubikons. These quests may look hard and almost impossible to pull off, but you will find out, with some help, that these quests prove to be on the easier side of the higher level quests.The Protegits are nearly half as hard as devolariums so when it deploys 20 Protegits its like fighting 10 devolariums (Protegits have 50k HP and 40k shields so 90k total HP while devos have 100k HP and 100k shields so they have 200k total HP). Cargo Salvage Strategy Cubikons alone are not much of a threat; rather it is the Protegits that are contained inside them that are the real problem. Each Protegit deals approximately 1000-1400 points of damage to a player's ship. So when combined in large groups, Protegits pose a real threat to a player's survival. Here are some tips to help you destroy a Cubikon and its Protegits successfully: *Gather large numbers of allied players to assist with the destruction. *Since most NPCs are known to attack the strongest player, make sure that player knows who he is. This player should be ready for this and have at least two fellow ships to aid with the Protegit destruction as to keep that strongest player alive. *The player in need of a Cubikon for a quest should always attack first and not break attacking for any reason. Even if Protegits start to attack that ship, fellow ships should worry about the Protegits since they do the most damage. *ALWAYS make sure everyone is repaired before you start to attack. *The destruction will go a lot quicker if you use higher damge ammunition (such as x2, x3, or x4). *Make sure that you or those fellow players are at least a Vengence, Goliath, or even a Bigboy (as long as there are alot of these), since these ships contain the highest number of hit points and will be less susceptible to be destroyed. *Being FE or having completely all laser slots filled with Level 3 lasers will greatly help to take down a Cubikon or Protegit faster. *Make sure to have your shield configuration selected and not your speed configuration. If you do not have two different configurations for speed and shields, then make sure to acquire as many shields as your ship will allow or upgrade your current shields to higher rated shields if possible. *Having drones will greatly provide more fire power or shields that will overall make the process much smoother. Quests *Cubikon Sabotage: **Do one million damage to a Cubikon in under ten minutes. *Pull Out all the Stops: **Destroy Cubikon (10) *Crush the Cubikons: **Damage Cubikon (0 / 1000000) **Avoid being damaged. **Watch your tail: Don't get killed. **Stay under 00:30:00. *Tour de Force: **Destroy one of each alien, starting with a Streuner and ending with a Cubikon. Sources darkorbit.com ----